Frankers Martini
Frankers Martini was once a deceiving and womanizing drug/alcohol addict. Though now reformed to an extend, he no longer does drugs or booze. Frankers has been seen to hang around the "Tech-Comm" bunkers quite often, most likely having a little room set up for himself and others. People who spot him would almost every time catch him talking with a woman, most likely his three close friends. Biography Early Times Frankers Martini was born on a date quite unknown to him, his age is even unclear to himself. Though for people who tend to ask about his past or age, he has been seen to state his age at thirty years. Frankers was born three years after the effects of Judgment day, his parents residing up north in the thick forested parts of California. Where they were living with a group of bandits and drug addicts under a heavy bridge used by trains spreading over two canyons. The folks there had transformed the area into a shabby shack town to suit their purposes. Oddly enough there was not one sane or good person there, most of them didn't last too long. His parents were the worst of the worse, yet none of them violent. Their drug habits often lead to misery in his life growing up. Frank having quite feminine features as a young boy, his parents would often sell him for their drugs. By the age of nine, his parents had already been using this system to get their fix. Frank becoming accustomed to it at an early age, this would continue till he was at the age of thirteen. With Frankers being thrown into this life he didn't have much time for a childhood. Most of his days were spent lurching around the camp digging for leftover food, or committing pity thefts to feed himself. Or clothing himself in heavy layers of clothing to make himself seem more masculine and bigger. On the verge of Frank's fourteenth birthday, a large group of men had passed through the town. Most likely hearing about the drug and violence that polluted the area. Though they had other intentions in mind when coming to the camp. They searched out young girls and boys to use as slaves for their business. During this day, Frank was unlucky enough to be caught at home with his parents. The men stormed in and after spotting Frankers, offered his parents a weeks worth of dope. He was sold on the spot once again, and this time had no chance to escape like he did most other times. Frank was dragged along with four other children to a large converted mall within a clearing of forest. From their Frank would begin to harshest years of his life. From the moment he was brought in, they stripped the children nude and sprayed them down with an industrial sized hose. After cleaning them, each of them were injected with a cocktail of different drugs, and had booze poured down their throats. This would become routine for Frankers, as every third day each child and adult prisoner in this facility would be drugged up to prevent them from trying anything. Food was scarce as they were only fed three times a week, only buckets of water throughout the week to keep them hydrated and alive. While all of the occupants were drugged, the men that ran that business would walk numerous groups of lowlife scum and so called famous bandits to view the young children and adults. If one of the 'VIPs' liked one of the prisoners, a fee would be charged to them. Usually drugs, booze, food, ammo, and sometimes weapons. Once the fee was paid, the VIP was free to take the prisoner down into the basement for a few hours or days depending on their fee. And do whatever they wanted to do with them. The only exception was permanent injuries or death. Frank was unfortunately rather popular, mostly men choosing him though sometimes women did. Frank wasn't the only one in his cage, their were two other children, and one adult. All of them female except for him, but most figured he was a young girl due to his feminine features. This is where Frank met Smarts, the girl that would be with him for twenty years. She was a fiery redhead that was about two years younger then Frankers. Though despite all the arguing, Smarts was never put out on the floor. As the leader of the business seemed to have taken a liking to her, and was perhaps saving her for himself. Though Frank and the young girl named Smarts soon took a liking to each other, they would often play or talk for hours when they weren't drugged up. On the verge of their first year together, Frank and Smarts became intimate for the first time. This being her first time, but unfortunately not Frank's. For the next five years during their imprisonment at this slave camp, Frankers and Smarts would often be seen together. The ringleader of the entire facility, nicknamed "Bossman" to the prisoners, had heard about Frankers taking her purity and defiling her frequently. His act of revenge was to put her on the floor, for the next two years Smarts was dragged onto the floor like everyone else. After five years of all this torture and misery forced on them, Frank and Smarts decided to escape. Following a rather gruesome experience that happened to a young woman in their cage. They resisted their drug fixes for a few weeks, each of them nearly breaking down while sobering up. They had plotted and schemed for a few weeks on a way to escape. Both of them knew the guards weren't the brightest, and often took prisons away for their own sexual desires. Smarts offered herself up as bait to lure one of them close to her. Sure enough the first guard on duty after their plan was plotted, was foolish enough to try anything. He opened the cell door as he stepped inside, pushing her against the back wall. Frank hesitated for a moment of course, thinking to himself if this was truely what they wanted. He swung a brick at the back of the man's head, a brick he spent weeks pulling from the wall. Almost breaking his fingers a few times doing it, losing most of nails too. The guard went down as they took his keys, on their way out they opened every cell, releasing all the prisoners. Though with all of them being drugged up, most they did was run around the open floor screaming or smashing things to possibly find some more drugs. Frank and Smarts escaped VIA the basement, where the clients took them quite often. After a quick squeeze though a sewer pipe and an escape into a clearing of forest, they were freed. The young couple ran and ran for days on end. Not stopping for anything till they knew they were far enough away. Both of them sober as every and having adrenaline pumping through their systems from the escape. They made love once again on the ground, under a large oak tree. This would unforunately be the last time either of them were sober for a good long time. Both of them knew this, and took their time with each other, basking in the moment. For the next twenty or so years, neither of them were able to kick their drug or alcohol addictions. The addictions only got stronger as time went on. They remained together for the most part, though each of them whoring themselves out to get their fix. They moved from places to place almost every few months, they took refugee with other lowlifes or druggies. The easiest place to find them were the sewers, under bridges, or in the scums of large cities. Sometimes out in junkyards. Frankers would sometimes sneak into places to steal food for himself and Smarts when his body couldn't handle being whored out anymore. Though this only lasted for a few weeks before he was back to sleeping with other men or women to get his fix. Frank and Smarts life was pretty great to themselves, both of them being drugged up for most of it. When the couple was together and on drugs, they'd dance around to a jukebox one of them found. They'd play old rock tunes and party with themselves till they passed out. Other times they would become intimate for hours after dosing themselves up with a cocktail of injections. Present Times Frankers had been tinkering with a busted up radio one morning, though shortly before throwing it at the wall in frustration. Frank had heard a broadcast from some "Tech-Comm" bunker that offered protection and food. The pair of them not having eaten in a few days, Frank headed off to this promise land. Though upon first getting their, his first sight was some radio blaring rock tunes over it. Of course Frankers was naturally drawn to it, where he met a young girl that he got talking too. Upon hearing she had never did drugs or had sex, he 'smooth talked' her into going with him. Where he got her quite high and drunk, before he took advantage of her. Though his luck had finally run out, it was the worlds way of shaping him up. Frank had knocked up this young girl, and after "Tech-Comm" had found out of what happened. They tied him to a chair and "talked" to him, the point got through to him. He was forced to stay within the bunker, his relationship grew with the young girl. Before long, Frank was forced with a decision. Clean himself up or run off back to Smarts. Seems her nagging had dug into him good, Frank cut himself off cold turkey, and slowly became clean. For the next three months Frank was faced with a long list of difficulties for him to overcome. First was his massive drug and alcohol withdraws which almost broke him down. Where Frank almost broke down by almost robbing an old man for his pain medication. A few relapses into booze again, though this time he forced himself to stop and shatter the bottle. Though his greatest friend "Smarts" had come back, after Frank had left her alone, her wanting some attention. She woke him while he was sleeping and proceeded to mount him. The two of them talked for a bit, where she pleaded him to go back on the drugs and be with her. Smarts seduced him while on top of him to prove her point, though Frankers not really objecting. They continued to sleep with each other while Frank and the pregnant woman were still together. The pregnant woman finding out he was cheating from an old friend of Frank and Smarts. This put quite a strain on their relationship. At the same time, another young boy had inched himself into the pregnant girls life, they became intimate a few times, and believed they loved eachother. Yet Frank was still sleeping with her while the three of them were plunged into a complicated love triangle. Tensions finally snapped as the young boy shot Frank three times in the side, and shot the pregnant woman once. His battle with surgery was the darkest times for him, the surgeons kept trying to use drugs on him. Frank resisting each time, though after a few gruesome hours, Frank was saved and recovering in a bed next to the pregnant girl. The two of them made love for a final time before splitting. Her giving birth to triplets shortly before leaving. Frank hasn't seen or heard from her since. Going through surgery and healing afterwords without the use of drugs or pain medication plunged him away from his need for drugs. He figured if he would go through that, he would not need them ever again. Frank still remained within the bunker as he recovered and still spent time with Smarts. His constant nagging of her to join him sober wasn't paying off. She was still doing heavy drugs and drinking. Though while on the side of taking care of her, Frank met a young girl by the name of "Ashlyn" who he soon referred to as "Nicole." Their friendship grew quickly and fast paced, Frankers being the sex fiend that he was, constantly tried to sleep with her. The girl having no romantic feelings for him what so ever. This settled their friendship a bit, Frank merely just teasing her now. Though as their friendship grew, Frank began to have flashbacks and nightmares of his time at the prison. His soberness forcing their painful memories back into focus as time went on. They had such a negative effect on his mentality that he was soon forced to return to the dreadful place to seek out his demons. He left Smarts behind as he didn't want to hurt her from what he was about to do, her still being on drugs complicated this part. He was aided by his friend Nicole, who helped him break into the facility. Shortly after entering, Frank was caught and tortured for a few good hours by the ringleader and a young girl from his past. The young woman was named "Angel" and was twisted as they came. Frank had no chance to escape, his torture session forcing himself into his own mind to reflect on everything leading on this point. Nicole blew up a section of the building after four hours, their agreed on time. From there the two of them fought to escape and kill the leaders of this place. Though in doing so, Angel had gassed all fifty prisoners to death. This tore Nicole apart, and Frank as well, their relationship taking a major hit as they never talked again after this night. Upon Frank's return to Smarts, he found her rather frail and weak. Her not having the strength to get her drug fix or food, she merely just laid in place waiting for his return. This was a major point in there relationship where he forced her to become clean. It took them a good few months, but they spent the entire time together. The couple ran off to Reno as to escape the memories of California, and to aid in her detox of the drugs. Shortly after becoming sober, Smarts had run off. On a sort of 'Find myself journey' Frank left in Reno with no one to care for, he returned to California. For the next few months, Frank met a fiery young brunette named Katheryn Novark. Where the two conversed for quite some time. One night as Frank went out to meet her, he was ambushed by her overzealous brother Aiden Grayson, and another man named Billy. He was beat up and had his head smashed against the concrete, and left to die. Though luck got to him, in the form of a innocent young girl named "Tori O'Neil." She had stitched him up and spent a few weeks with him. Their time together grew into a strong close friendship. Though after a few weeks, Katheryn had reached out to Frank. They worked out their differences and she swore her brother wouldn't come after him again. After a few days, the two slept together for the first time. Where as she abruptly ran off for the north to save Aiden. Just at the exact time of her leaving. Smarts had come back from her journey and found Frank, the two connected again as their relationship began to flourish. The two of them finally being sober together for the first time in about twenty years. Frankers now being split between three good friends of his, two of them being his past lovers, and the other a very close friend of his. His time is spent between the three of them. Physical Description Frank drug addiction has left his body quite damaged and scars. Both of arms are covered in needle scars, and his back and chest are covered in whip scars from his time at the slave prison. His face has a few deep welts in it from when he choose to pick at it while high. Frank usually keeps a weeks worth of stubble on his face to hide most of his scars or welts. His nose is slightly crooked from being broken many times. His eyes quite blue, vivid in color, but the white around his eyes have become yellow recently. Possibly due to some damage to his organs. Frank has never accurately been measured, but he would say he is around six feet tall. His hair is a dirty blonde color, the ends of it being split and frayed. He keeps it rather short, about a few inches in length. His frame is rather slim, but a little bit thicker now that he has grown out of his feminine features. His shoulders slightly broad. He can usually he seen wearing his famous black bikers jacket that he recently retrieved. It being an old gift from Smarts. Though underneath of that he usually wears a long sleeved black shirt, mostly to hide his scars. Frank also usually wears a pair of worn and dark jeans.